


A Chance

by HouseElfMagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M, Malace, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, i'm barely even in this fandom, this is based entirely on fan fiction because i haven't seen the episode, this is... not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfMagic/pseuds/HouseElfMagic
Summary: Jace had never considered that this might happen. He didn’t think Alec had ever thought of this either. He had no idea what Magnus might have thought. Izzy might have known though; she always seemed to know what they would do before they did.In any case, Jace hadn’t seen this coming. And he honestly wasn’t sure what to do now. Because he’d never even had the faintest idea... well. It’s best to start at the beginning.The beginning was this: the Seelie queen requested a kiss--a kiss by Alec to the one he most desires in return for the lives of Jace, Magnus, Clary, and Simon.------malace oneshot AU of s2ep14 The Fair Folk





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even watched this show or read the books; I've just been keeping up to date via fan fiction and tumblr. Forgive me if this is horribly off-base from the show... I just wanted to write some Alec/Jace/Magnus...

Jace had never considered that this might happen. He didn’t think Alec had ever thought of this either. He had no idea what Magnus might have thought. Izzy might have known though; she always seemed to know what they would do before they did.

In any case, Jace hadn’t seen this coming. And he honestly wasn’t sure what to do now. Because he’d never even had the faintest idea... well. It’s best to start at the beginning.

The beginning was this: the Seelie queen requested a kiss--a kiss by Alec to the one he most desires in return for the lives of Jace, Magnus, Clary, and Simon.

Faeries were always frustrating and had extreme tempers when slighted. Sure, Jace’s wielding the Soul Sword killed some of the queen’s soldiers, but Jace had been misled by Valentine, who had lied. Surely, she understood the blame wasn’t his to fully shoulder. But she took a disliking to Jace and a disliking to Shadowhunters as a whole. And now they were here.

Jace had been uncomfortable with the whole thing. He didn’t particularly like seeing Alec and Magnus kiss all the time. They were frustratingly cute and if he were being honest, it made Jace jealous.

But he still knew it was coming. Until he clearly had no idea what was happening because Alec was walking over to _Jace_.

And he didn’t stop either. Suddenly he was standing before Jace, and he looked nervous, glancing over at Magnus whose face was blank. Jace himself was torn as to who to look toward--Alec, Magnus, his ex-sister ex-girlfriend Clary, or the Seelie Queen herself who looked quite _smug_.

Alec decided for him by pulling his face towards himself and planting a dizzying kiss right on Jace’s lips.

Jace was... surprised to say the least that he was himself quite an active participant. Because god _damn_ Alec could kiss with all the passion in his heart. Jace had no idea how long he’d been furiously making out with Alec before Alec pulled back, but he did realize that he was unthinkingly chasing the kiss with his eyes still closed.

Once he opened them though, he knew they were as wide as saucers. Because that? He did not expect that, had never dreamed of that. But as soon as Alec’s lips met his, he knew that it had always been meant to happen. The parabatai rune on his side warmed in agreement.

But.

But Alec had moved on, was with Magnus. As soon as the thought entered his head, Jace looked to Magnus to see his expression. He’d expected blankness or even jealousy. Instead he looked... not indifferent, by any means, but not upset either. Hell, he looked like he was watching a drama on television.

“Well, Shadowhunters do tend to choose their own. I can only guess at how the warlock will take the betrayal...”

But in those two seconds between Jace getting himself together and checking on Magnus, Alec too seemed to have thought of Magnus and walked away from Jace and toward Magnus who he immediately took into an equally heated kiss.

Simon just had to break the moment by turning to Clary in utter bewilderment.

“But... Alec’s dating Magnus... and Jace is straight... and... he just kissed Jace and walked over to makeout with Magnus... what the hell is going on?!” Clary didn’t look much better though, seemingly equally as confused.

Alec finally parted from his kiss with Magnus (who looked dazed in a way Jace could now fully empathize with) and turned toward the queen.

“Now let them go.”

The Seelie Queen looked shocked, which Jace privately thought mustn’t happen very often. Nonetheless, her previous mirth was utterly gone now, replaced with incredulity.

“You attempt to play both teams, shadowhunter. To do so cannot last indefinitely.”

“My love life is my own and isn’t centered on some form of power, your majesty. I again humbly request that you follow your word and release them.” The queen glared in anger (looking strange in her small child body) before nodding to another of her Court.

She must keep her word, after all.

But Alec was silent after that, refusing to say a word. Jace honestly didn’t want to start the conversation at all, and Magnus certainly didn’t want to start that particular conversation publicly. Clary and Simon were whispering heatedly, but Alec, Jace, and Magnus were all in silent mutual agreement to ignore them.

That could only last so long however, and Jace knew once they got to the Institute--or more likely Magnus’s loft--all bets were off.

He already dreaded his impending doom.

But all too soon they reached the point where Magnus offered to portal Alec and Jace for a private conversation. He didn’t have any room to say no, even if he really desperately wanted to.

He agreed, and they were off.

Magnus’s loft had recently been redecorated with a dark wine theme that Jace thought suited Magnus’s personality very well. Alec chose to busy himself with offering to make drinks; Jace wished he also had a way to put off this talk for even a few seconds. Instead, Alec left and Magnus turned on Jace.

“I don’t blame Alexander, you know.” That was _not_ how Jace had thought this conversation might go.

“... What?”

“I don’t blame him. I knew he was in love with you before we ever started dating. I didn’t wish to eliminate his desire for you, merely achieve equal affection in his eyes. I can’t be entirely sure what was going through Alexander’s mind today. But I do understand it in part.”

“I...” But before Jace could find words, Alec arrived.

“Here’s your martini, Magnus. I hope I mixed the right amounts this time.”

“I’m sure it will be lovely dear. Meanwhile, why don’t you tell Jace what you told me about... your affections?”

“I, um... do you really think that’s... necessary?”

“Why, Alexander, I think the necessity has been made quite clear today.” Alec paused, clearly gathering his thoughts, though having made some sort of decision.

“Jace... I had a cr-crush on you from before the parabatai ceremony... one that... never really went away... and then Magnus started flirting, and I really liked him... but I didn’t _stop_ liking you...”

“I’d personally like to make it perfectly clear that I never attempted to replace you in Alexander’s heart. I just wished to carve out my own corner, if you will.”

“What is it that you... expect from me then?” Jace asked cautiously. Alec looked conflicted, so Magnus spoke in his place.

“I don’t particularly _enjoy_ sharing, but I can make exceptions, particularly if it isn’t a win/lose scenario.”

“I... don’t follow.” Even Alec looked confused and wary.

“I’m willing, if you are, to... share Alexander. Preferably while attempting a relationship as well.” Alec’s eyes were wide, but Jace still didn’t completely understand.

“You mean... the _three_ of us...?” Jace asked incredulously.

“If you... if you want me--us...” Alec said.

“Well I know I like you Alec. But I don’t really even know Magnus yet... but I’ll try anything once...” Magnus nodded as though to say “fair enough,” then pulled Jace in for a kiss.

It must be kiss-Jace day or something, but hell if he’s complaining.

It’s a good kiss, all things considered. Magnus is pretty far from what Jace would normally consider his type, but then again, so is Alec. And Magnus is a good kisser--must be where Alec learned it from. He wonders what else the two have learned--what they can teach him.

Magnus pulls from the kiss with a soft smile and Jace realizes he’s smiling as well. Alec is looking at them with affection (and a hint of lust, if he’s being honest), and Jace realizes this might work... somehow.

Hell, all they need is a chance.


End file.
